Super Paper PVZ
Story Plants Dr. Zomboss just announced that he is developing the ultimate weapon to destroy the plants, The Zombot 1000! Can the plants defeat him before he takes out all of plant-kind? They'll travel through several worlds, Navigate through tricky puzzles, And defeat old and new enemies! Zombies Crazy Dave is sending off tons of plants to defeat the zombies in cool new worlds! As a zombie, It's your job to defeat his army, And get tons of brainz while your on the way! But watch out, Crazy dave has a BIGGER surprise waiting for the zombies! Playable Plants * Paper Peashooter * Paper Sunflower * Paper Cactus * Paper Chomper * Paper Citron * Paper Kernel Corn * Paper Rose * Paper Marigold * Paper Snapdragon * Paper Bonk Choy Playable Zombies * Paper Browncoat Zombie * Paper Conehead Zombie * Paper Buckethead Zombie * Paper Foot Soldier * Paper Scientist * Paper Engineer * Paper All-Star * Paper Captain Deadbeard * Paper Super Brainz * Paper Imp Bosses Plant Story * Gargantuar * Disco Zombie * Zombot Sphinxinator * Captain Smasher * S.H.R.IMP * Mecha-Football Zombie * Yeti Zombie * Octo Zombie * Catapult Zombie * Zombie Bobsled Team * Mecha-Brainz * Sweet Tooth * Giga Gargantuar * Zen Sensei * Zombot 1000 Zombie Story * Big Stump * Giga Torchwood * Squash * King Peashooter * Cactus Supremo * Sunflower Queen * Inferno Jalapeno * Chompasaurus Rex * Super Bean * General Corn * Grass Knuckles * Mecha-Dave Worlds (Plant Story) * Backyard Tutorial * Leafy Plains * The Mysterious Jungles * Tidal Wave Shores * Slippery Iceland * Wasabi Volcano * Z-Tech Factory * Electric Gorge * Wall-nut Valley * Zombopolis * Zen Peak * Rooftop Madness * The Final Battle Worlds (Zombie Story) * Tutorial Graveyard * Stinky Lane * Inferno Forest * Squashworld * Peashooter Kingdom * Heatwave Desert * Temple Of Bloom * Spicy Volcano * Fossil Marsh * Super Beans Lair * Buttery Mayhem * LeafDome * Chasin' Crazy Dave * Battle For Brainz Enemies (Plant Story) * Paper Zombie * Paper Cone Zombie * Paper Bucket Zombie * Paper Screendoor Zombie * Paper Newspaper Zombie * Paper Berserker * Paper Trash Can Zombie * Paper Ladder Zombie * Paper Arcade Zombie * Paper Coffin Zombie * Paper Outhouse Zombie * Paper Knight Zombie * Paper Karate Zombie * Paper Spikey Helmet Zombie * Paper Pirate Zombie * Paper Jetpack Zombie * Paper Flag Zombie * Paper Mummy Zombie * Paper Disco Zombie * Paper Hothead Zombie * Paper Megaphone Zombie * Paper Copter Commando * Paper Wizard Zombie * Paper Fire Zombie Enemies (Zombie Story) * Paper Weed * Paper Pumpkin Weed * Paper Terracotta Weed * Paper Vase Weed * Paper Spikey Helmet Weed * Paper Dandelion * Paper Lightning Reed * Paper Repeater * Paper Wasabi Whip * Paper Homing Thistle * Paper Leaf Shield Weed * Paper Wood Shield Weed * Paper Snow Pea * Paper Hypno-Shroom * Paper Laser Bean * Paper Ghost Pepper * Paper Gold Vase Weed * Paper Beet * Paper Bamboo Shoot * Paper Fire Dandelion * Paper Threepeater * Paper Gatling Pea * Paper Imitater * Paper Garlic * Paper Shamrock * Paper Gloom-shroom * Paper Jetpack Weed * Paper Chilly Pepper * Paper Wall-nut Weed * Paper Aspearagus * Paper Blover * Paper Ice Pea Trivia *The game was inspired by the paper mario series, But the game itself is based off of super paper mario. *This game mixes elements from previous installments like the first plants vs. zombies with newer installments like PVZ 2 and PVZ Garden Warfare/Garden Warfare 2 *It is possible to instantly defeat the Peashooter King when he is still sprouting while using the Super Brainz's ultra ball ability. *When cactus supremo uses her super spike ability, There seems to be a blue-ish glow coming from her mask. This may be her eyes.